Arra'amesril
Arra'amesril is a drow/half-nymph former sex slave of Tebdan Kensek. Her name means "hot blooded beauty". Arra is 5'4 with dark chocolate brown skin, gorgous G cup breasts, and an ass that just won't quit, all at 110 pounds. Arra has long stark white princess cut hair that goes down past her ass. She has Violet colored eyes and an angular symetrical face with puffy sexy lips. Arra is a cheerful, charming, positive thinker despite her horrible background. Arra is also very hot tempered and easily provoked into fighting those that upset her. Arra is a skilled fighter that has gone though many horrible battles and managed to always come out on top. Current Arra'amesril currently resides at Respen's palace as one of his lovers. She enjoy's a life of sexual indulgence and freedom. Historyhttp://galea.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=2 Arra was born into slavery and at a young age Tebdan Kensek purchased her from a slave trader. Tebdan raised her from childhood to be one of his personal bodyguards and sex slaves. He trained Arra to use the sword and shield fighting style common to bodyguards and when she came of age Tebdan began training her to be his sex slave along with three other drow, Lirinvra, Malen, and Dratal. With the training from Tebdan Arra became a formidable fighter and an expert sex slave. She followed Tebdan where ever he went and so became a member of the Legendary Drow unit The Black Widow. During the 4th Drow war when the drow invaded Avalon, Arra protected her master and killed countless elven soldiers. During the search for the Elemental Idols, Arra and the Black Widow clashed with Respen Do'Urden and his companions many times. Arra was also allowed to search through the ancient temples without her master always around to make sure she did what she was told. While searching through the Shadow Temple in the demiplane of Twilight Arra'amesril and Xull'rae got seperated from the rest of the group and ending up coming into contact with Respen, Rane, and Lodinas. They battled but Arra and Xull'rae were defeated and captured by Respen. During her captivity with Respen she was treated with respect and kindness that she had never really been shown before. Respen even gave her weapons back to her to make sure she could defend herself if needed. When Arra asked why he had given her weapons back he replied with "I don't want you to get hurt". Respen thoughly confused Arra and she decided to stick around him to better understand her enemy. Respen began preaching to her the benefits of trust and the teachings of Siralee. That kind of world had never been known to Arra before and she was intrigued that she wouldnt have to live in fear of death all the time at the hands of her cruel master Tebdan Kensek. After the final battle at the time gate Arra decided she would stay with Respen and become one of his lovers since so many of the other Black Widow had joined him as well. She now enjoys her life living with Respen and his other lovers without fear of being backstabbed and knowing Respen would go to the depths of Hell to free her soul if need be. Relationshipshttp://galea.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=3 Arra is one of the many lovers of Respen Do'Urden. She cares for him deeply but tries not to show it. She does however try to please Respen at any oppotunity and gladly partakes in the orgies at Respen's palace in order to please him. Arra has no issues with sharing Respen as she was often shared when she was a sex slave. She accepts that they all have an open relationship which suits Arra just fine. Arra often finds that spending time with Ilphdra Kensek and Mayriia satisfies her when Respen is not available. Character Sheet Highborn Drow/Half Nymph 27th Fighter CN Medium Humanoid(elf) Int +12; Senses '''Darkvision120ft, Low-light vision, Perception +31 Defense '''AC '''56 (+14 armor, +7 shield, +12 Dex, +5 natural armor, +7 deflection, +1 dodge) '''HP '''373 (27d10+189) '''Fort +31, Ref +30, Will +32 Offense Speed '30ft, 60ft with boots, 120ft fly with perfect manuverability '''Melee '''Sword of Quick cuts +52/52/47/42/37 (1d8+23/17-20 x3) '''Special Attacks '''Stunning Glance DC 37 or stun 1d4 rds, Dazzling Beauty DC 37 '''Spell Like Abilities '(CL 27th) Constant- Detect Magic At Will- Dancing Lights, Deeper Darkness, Faerie Fire, Feather Fall, Levitate 1/day- Divine Favor, Dispel Magic, Suggestion (DC 26) Statisticshttp://galea.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=7 '''Str 13(19), Dex 30(36), Con 18(24), Int 18, Wis 19, Cha 33(39) Base Atk +24 ; CMB +28 ; CMD 58 '''Feats '''Weapon Focus (Longsword), Shield Focus, Weapon Finesse, Combat Expertise, Weapon specialization (Longsword), Graceful Edge, Blind-Fight, Alertness, Greater Weapon Focus (Longsword), Missle Shield, Force of Personality, Combat Reflexes, Greater Weapon Specialization (Longsword), Skilled Parry, Skilled Counter, Skill Focus (Perform sex), Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Combat Patrol, Skill Focus (Acrobatics), Epic Skill Focus (Perform sex), Epic Weapon Focus (Longsword), Whirlwind Attack, Acrobatic, Acrobatic Dodge, Epic Weapon Specialization (Longsword), Improved Blind-fight '''Skills '''Acrobatics +79, Climb +18, Diplomacy +43, Intimidate +48, Knowledge (History) +17, Perception +31, Perform (sex) +63, Perform (Dance) +38, Survival +17, Swim +18 '''Languages '''Xepher Common, Undercommon, Elven, Drow Sign, Draconic, Abyssal '''SQ '''Spell Resistance 37, Light Blindness, Fey Blood, Prodigy of Attractiveness, Keen Senses, Drow Immunities, Bravery +5, Armor Training 1,2,3,4, Weapon Training 1(Heavy Blades +6), Weapon Training 2 (Crossbows +5), Weapon Traing 3 (Polearms +4), Weapon Training 4 (Close +3), Armor Mastery, Weapon Mastery (Longsword), Weapon Training 5 (Spears +2), Weapon Training 6 (Thrown +1) Gear ''Arra's Collar - ''Violet leather collar with a slave ring, natural armor +5 and charisma +6 ''Arra's Boots - ''Violet leather thigh high boots of swiftness Winged masked Helmet of Warding - Constant Mind Blank Violet C-string of Physical Might +6 (STR,CON) ''Violet Guard - ''Violet Orichalcum gloryforged full platemail +5 of grace, Moderate fortification, fire and cold resistance 30 Ring of Freedom of Movement Ring of the Solars ''Violet Shield - ''Violet Orichalcum Light shield +5, electricity resistance 30 Violet trailing cape of resistance +5 Beam Glaive Beam Sword Clawed Gauntlets +5 returning dagger +5 quickloading hand crossbow ''Sword of Quick Cuts - ''+5 Keen speed Adamantine Longsword Handy Haversack Violet Sideless g-suit of armor +8 Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs